The Haruno Heirs
by Kazami-sama
Summary: What if Sasuke's clan never was massacred? What if another clan was massacred? Who are the two heiresses that bore the power of two other tailed demons? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kazami-sama:hahah hello people it me again with a different story! and with a different couple!

Sakura:he-he helloo viewers!

Sasuke:hmph..

Kazami-sama:awww dont be like that Sasuke! Saku-chan please can u do the disclaimer?

Sakura: he-he-he alright! Kazami-sama doesn't own naruto or the characters! -hugs sasuke- or the couples!

Kazami-sama:SOOO CUTE!

Sasuke:-lightly blushes-...please...review...and enjoy..

(disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY COUPLES, CHARACTERS, ESPECIALLY THE ANIMES!)

One night two anbu ninjas were running throughout the forest, they had their team following right behind them. One of the anbu has a cat mask, she had short pink hair with jaded color eyes (X3 I guess u can figure who it is!) She wore black cloak over her anbu uniform and right beside her is her older sister, she had a wolf mask on, she also had pink hair but was much more longer that of her little sister. Her eyes were different than her sisters one was jade the other was bloody red.

Their names were Haruka and Sakura Haruno. These two are the last of the Haruno clan and the next heir to the throne on their royal prophacy. Haruka scened something near the Leaf Village gates and lifts her fist stopping the whole team,hiding in the trees.

Sakura looked at Haruka,"Nee-chan.."

Haruka nodded then looked at two other anbus, they nodded and headed down to the gates and knocked out the rouge ninjas trying to break into the village.

Once theyve all took care of the ninjas they all seperated and Haruka and Sakura went to the Hokages knocked on the door

"Come in.."

Haruka opened the door and was greeted by catching a kunai,"hello tsunade..what a nice greeting.."

Tsunade smiled,"Still sharp as ever Haruka"as she continued her paper work.

Haruka kneeld on one knee,"We've finished the mission.."

"good now u two have a new mission..."

haruka looked at her,"a new mission?"

Sakura aslo looked at her,"Already?"

"the Uchiha clan asked u two to protect the heirs.."

Haruka sighed and crossed her arms,"Sasuke and Itachi?"

The Hokage nodded,"Hai.."

Sakura grunted as she sat down on the chair,"why do we have to protect some spoiled brats?"

Tsunade sighed,"now now sakura..."

"im just telling the truth..they are spoiled brats...if they dont get a girl they.."

Hakura covered her mouth,"...Sakura enough now youre sounding like those fangirls of theirs.."

She removes harukas hand and sticks her tounge out,"I would never go out with those guys.."

Tsunade sweatdropped and laughed nervously,"welll..."

the twins looked at her with a slight glare,"What is the mission Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade scratched the back of her head and sweatdropped evn more,"The mission is for you two is to be their girlfriends.."

"WHAT?"

Tsunade smiled and showed them the file. Haruka said,"Why us?"Then two people wrapped their arms around them

"Because you're not infactuated with us.."

Haruka kicks Sasuke and Itachi off of them,"Dont think that if you hug us we'll follow your orders and such.."as she looks at them angrily.

Itachi smirked,"Your mine Haruno Haruka..I like them strong yet beautiful.."

Sasuke sighed,"And the annoying one is mine.."

Sakura had tickmarks, she and Haruka were behind the guys and pointed their swords at their necks they said,"If we have to be your girlfriends...we've got some conditions.."

Itachi loked at her with a blank stare,"And the conditions are?"

"No hugging,kissing or any of the public displays...only holding hands that it."as she and sakura disapeared in Sakura Blossoms.

Itachi smirked,"This is going to be fun.."

kazami-sama:yaattta im finished! hahahah

Saku:gah! U made me raise a sword at Sasuke-kun!

kazami-sama:aww ull get used to it

Sasu:...please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Kazami-Sama:NNYYYYYYAAAAAAANNNN GOMENASAI MY FELLOW READERS! I didn't mean to take so long to write a new chapter! -cries anime style until someone bonked my head- ITAI! SASUKE!

Sasu:hmph -crosses arms and looks away-

Saku:-smiles- welcome back kazami-sama so you have a new idea for us?

kazami-sama:-rubs my new bruise- hai...geez sasuke-baka why did you have to bonk me?

Sasu:I was bored...

kaza:-glares- well I know what to do with you in this chapter..

Saku:-smiles and sweatdrops at sasuke and I glaring at each other- ummm Kazami-sama doesn't own anything in this story well except her original character Haruka please enjoy!

(DISCLAIMER:I DOOOO NOOOOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY SO DONT ACCUSE ME OF OWNERSHIP)

(Last chapter)

"No hugging,kissing or any of the public displays...only holding hands that it."as she and Sakura disappeared in Sakura Blossoms.

Itachi smirked,"This is going to be fun.."

(Then and Now)

[Morning -With the Haruno sisters-]

Haruka slept peacefully until the suns rays hit her eyes, she groaned and opened her eyes as she sat up to rub them. She got off her bed and headed toward the bathroom and took a quick shower, she came out and put on her black chinese dress (Like sakuras when she was a kid but its black no sleeves and the Haruno symbol is above her chest) she walked downstairs and noticed sakura cooking breakfast.

"You haven't dressed yet?" as she looked at her little sister.

Sakura looked back at her sister and sighed in disgust,"I don't want to..today we have to go to THEIR house.."

Haruka chuckled at her sister face and crosses her arms,"I know you don't like the Uchihas demo its part of the mission..hmmm think of it like being a bodyguard."

"Hmm that would be a good way of thinking the situation. Demo.."as she slumps over and a gloomy aura hangs over her,"Its with them.."

Haruka sighed and walks up to her sister,"Now Now Saku don't think of it right now besides we've gotta visit the Haruno District and pay our respects.."

"Aa..I'll get ready ummm can you finish making breakfast?" as she looks at her elder sister. Haruka nodded and took over the cooking as Sakura headed toward the bathroom. After breakfast the two Haruno siblings headed toward the Haruno District carrying bouquets of white lilies, they laid one flower in front of each of the houses their and prayed. They were almost done until they arrived at the main household, which was their home. Haruka noticed Sakura trembling and pets her head as she gave her a sad smile

"Mother and Father wouldn't want their youngest child crying would they?"

Sakura looked at her sister and them at the front door to their home and sadly nodded. They entered the household, they observed the interior of the household and then flashes came back to their mind, flashes of the Haruno massacre.

**[Flashback]**

Haruka and Sakura were returning home after a long day at the academy,then they heard screaming at the Haruno district. They started running toward their home, as soon as they arrived they saw lifeless body and blood all around them.

"AUNTIE SAKI!" as Sakura ran toward a woman who was breathing heavily as she slumped against the wall she had a large gash on her chest. Haruka ran up next to sakura and kneeled next to her.

"...Ha..ruka an..d...Sak...ura...yo..u're..safe...thank...goo-"she was unable to finish her sentence because she coughed up a larg amount of blood. She looked at the two and smiles sadly as she places her hand on their cheeks.

"You...tw..o nee...d..to...find..you..re...pare..nts...go.."as her eyes become lifeless and her arms slump to the ground.

The two girls eyes then became wide as a endless supply of tears came down their faces. Sakura then began shaking her aunt as she repeated "Wake up Auntie.." Haruka lowered her head and clenched her fist until they were white and she was bleeding.

"Saku..we've got to find mom and dad just like what auntie told us to do.."as she grasp Sakuras hand and they both ran toward the main household. As soon as they arrived their eyes widen in terror, their parents laid on the floor and their bllod was splattered on the walls and the floor. Sakura fell to her knees and covered her face as she screams and trembles, Haruka on the other hand was trembling and clenched her fist again as she eyed the figure that was hovering over their parents body. He had yellow snake eyes and pale white skin, he wore a black cloak over his body, the black cloak had red clouds on it.

"Well Well you must be the Haruno children.."as the man licked his lips with a long tounge (ewwwwww... :/ seriously who has a tounge like that?) Haruka send death glares at the man and growls.

"Why...WHY DID YOU KILL OUR PARENTS?"

"Hehehe I don't need to explain myself to children.."as he approaches them,"all i need it to take you away and take those tailed demons that reside in your bodies."

Haruka glared at him,"...You'll pay...I won't let you hurt get near me...or my sister. I swear on my life.."as her eyes turn bloody red with a black slit replacing her pupil and her nails began to elongate,"..I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" as she charges at him but the man disappears and reappears behind sakura. Sakuras eyes widen of terror and began to tremble as the stranger licks sakuras cheek.

"Now Now you don't want me to hurt your precious baby sister?"

Haruka growled and appears behind him as she kicks his cheek sending him to the wall and letting go of Sakura. Haruka caught Sakura and ran out the door and toward the woods, the strange man chuckled and looks at the two children retreating.

"What an iteresting kenke genkai these Harunos have..similar to the Uchihas but able to manipulate peoples memories and actions. Hehe how perfect.."as he licks his lips."I found my new vessels.." as he eyed the two children again and smiles evily as he disappears.

{With Sakura and Haruka}

Sakura kneeled beside her sister and looked at her sadly, Haruka screamed as she held her eyes.

"THEY'RE BURNING! IT HURTS!" as her eyes widen when they reverted back well, one of her eyes returned to the normal emerald color but her other eye remained the bloody red color. Sakura then caught her sister as she fell unconscience, Sakura then began to cry again as she held her sister.

**[End of Flashback]**

Sakura and Haruka kneeled in front of their parents graves and laid a bouquet od white lillies on them and prayed. After some time, Sakura eyed her sister with a worried look, Haruka blinked and looked at her sister with a confused look.

"What?"

"Hows your eye? I-I mean is it hurting again?" as she looked at her sister again with the same look. Haruka smiled softly and pets Sakuras head.

"Don't worry...Sakura..this eye is my deal with Fenrir.."as she covers her bloody red eye which reverted back to emerald "He said that he can revert it back demo it'll hurt sometimes its fine my eyes are back to normal so no worries."as Haruka gave her sister a warm smile. Fenrir was the black two-tailed wolf that resides within Haruka, Fenrirs abilities gave Hakura inhuman speed and improved her fighting abilities which made her number one in Tai-Justu. Fenrir abilities hightend Harukas other abilities which gave her the rank of ANBU captain and the number one in the village. There was a draw back to their powers, if Haruka doesn't control her emotions she might go berserk.

"Demo Hiro told me that it might be permanent.."as she looks at her sister again. Hiro was the white four-tailed tiger that resides in Sakura. Hiro's abilities also hightened Sakuras abilities mostly her strength with the help of her mentor Tsunade the 5th Hokage. Which made her the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. She also has the same drawback, if she doesnt control her emotions she goes berserk.

"It's not true...Fenrir and I have bonded like you and Hiro"as she smiles then Sakura sighed and both stood up as they looked back at their parents graves and continued walking out of the Haruno District.

(At the Uchiha Compound)

Sakura and Haruka walked into the district as they walked they heard the Uchiha murmuring "Its the heiresses.." and other stuff just because they're the last of their clans. Haruka and Sakura carried their bags and sighed upon hearing the Uchihas murmuring about then arrive at the main household of the Uchiha District, Haruka and Sakura sweatdropped as soon as they saw a huge crowd of Fangirls surrounding the house.

"W-wow and they have to deal with this everyday?"as Sakura looked at the girls nervously. Haruka had tickmarks growing because of all the squealing and cheering. She clenches her fist and smirked then Sakura sweatdrops even more she knew the consequences were when her sister was mad.

"N-Ne N-Nee-chan calm down!"as Haruka picked Sakura up from her collar and moved her out of the way.

"YOU STUPID FREAKING FANGIRLS ARE ANNOYING!" as Haruka screamed. The fangirls stopped their cheering and looked at Haruka, they then sweatdropped once each fangirl looked at Haruka.

"I don't care who you are I'm here to see my Sasuke-kun.."as one fangirl with long red hair and glasses she wore a slutty outfit. (gomen to those karin fans I just don't like karin)

The fangirls gasp at the redhead and sweatdrops as they started whispering,"She's dead now." and "No one survives the angry wrath of a Haruno."

Haruka chuckled and crosses her arms as she glared at the girl,"This is a first...you whats your name?"

"Karin.."as she send glares back at Haruka. Haruka then glared at her back she approaches Karin and holds her chin, the fangirls backed away and then started trembling as the icy glare that Haruka gave her but stood her ground,then Haruka smirked as she whispered into Karins ear,"You're pathetic...Sasuke Uchiha will never look at trash like you.."as she smirks then jabs karins stomach, which made her faint and hit the ground.

"Let this be a reminder to all of you..."as she picks up her bag and Sakura follows her,"If I ever see any fangirls here...I won't hesitate in sending you to the emergency room.."as she walks toward the Uchiha fangirls screamed and complained on how the Haruno girls passed the guards and continued to say "WE DON'T CARE ALL WE WANT IS SASUKE/ITACHI! WE WILL BEAT YOU HARUNOS!"

Sakura walked up to her sister,"You went easy on that Karin girl didn't you nee-chan?"

"Yeah besides I'm not Sasukes pretend girlfriend you are so you should've fought her"as she chuckled. Sakura sighed and shakes her head,"No thank you..I really don't care what the girls do to him."

"Now that hurts Sakura-chan you shouldn't say things like that about me..."as two arms wrap around Sakura's waist. Sakura gasped and sighs in disgust,"Can you not do that? Next time you do that I will punch you."

Sasuke let go of her and holds her chin and leaned close and whispers,"You would never hurt me.."as he chuckled. Sakura then pinched his cheeks,"Look I'm hurting you.." Sasuke flinches and thinks,"What the? That usually works any girl would fall for me as soon as I do that."

Haruka chuckles and pets both their heads," Now you lovebirds let get to the household and you can continue this mushy stuff in the rooms." the two lightly blushed and glared at Haruka. She laughed nervouly and walked toward the household followed by Sasuke and Sakura. When entered the household the girls was a woman with long navyblue hair preparing breakfast.

"Hey mom the Harunos are here.."as Sasuke walked into the kitchen and smirked as he sat on a chair. The woman stopped and turned to look at the girl and smiles brightly.

"KAWAII!" as she approached Sakura and holds her hands,"You're Sakura am i right? Im Mikoto Uchiha oh! your so cute and your hair! Its so unique! You'll be my son Sasuke girlfriend right?"

Sakura sweatdropped and nods,"Ummm Hai im Sakura Haruno and hello Uchiha-san and thank you about my hair and i-i guess demo its a mission that your sons have made my sister and I do."

"Your sister?" as she looks at Haruka and smiles,"Ah so your the child prodigy that made it to ANBU at the age of 10. My husband has been speaking highly of your skills you too Sakura-chan."

Haruka and Sakura bowed,"Thank you for your praise Uchiha-san."

Mikoto smiled and returned to making breakfast,"Do you girls want anything?"

"Its fine Uchiha-san demo we at before we got here.."as Sakura picks up her bag and Haruka fling her bag over her shoulder.

"Ne Uchiha-san where are our rooms?" asked Haruka. Then two arms wrapped around her waist and that person whispered into her ear,"With us."

Haruka looked behind her and saw Itachi, she and sakura blinked for a few minutes then their eyes widen a bit,"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazami-Sama:YATTA hehe im done!

Sasu:nothing happened to me in here..

Kaza:oh don't worry sasu-chan next chapter something will happen -smirks evily-

saku:your scary kazami-sama anyways -smiles- please review so we can see what happens to sasuke-kun in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaza:Hehehe seems like my story is a bit popular..-lightly blushes and smiles- Arigato to the people who sent such thoughtful review! -smiles brightly- thank you MusicLover2010 unknown2130 betty69blue!

kaka:-reads his Make-out books-

kaza:ne kaka-chan stop reading those pervy books

kaka:i can't help it theyre my favorite..

kaza:-sighs- why am i stuck with you?

naru:ahhh don't worry kazami-sama you have me tooo! -hugs me-

kaza:-sighs- its so much more fun when the akatsuki are with me..-smiles and pets narutos head- demo your much more cuter naruto-kun!

naru:-blushes- ehhh?

kaka:Kazami-sama doesnt own any of us so don't accuse her of ownership..enjoy the chapter..-continues reading his make-out book-

(**DISCLAIMER:I DOOOONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYANIME YOU'LL SEE!**)

* * *

(**last time**)

"Ne Uchiha-san where are our rooms?" asked Haruka. Then two arms wrapped around her waist and that person whispered into her ear,"With us."

Haruka looked behind her and saw Itachi, she and sakura blinked for a few minutes then their eyes widen a bit,"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(Feelings Revealed)**

"Now Now Haruka Sakura we're still in the process of getting your rooms prepared so while you wait you'll be sleeping with Itachi and Sasuke.."as Mikoto explained to the girls.

"Don't worry we won't bite.."as Itachi smiled and wrapped one arm around Harukas waist. Sasuke then pulled down Sakura to his lap and wraps his arms around her waist

"Well he won't but there might be biting on my part.."as he smirked. The girls had tickmarks and chuckles as they pinched the Uchihas cheeks.

"I rather sleep outside..."the two Haruno sister said in unison as they pinched the Uchiha brothers cheeks harder. Itachi and Sasuke flinched as they gripped their cheeks harder. Mikoto sweatdrops and tries to calm down the Haruno girls

"Now Now you can sleep where ever you want demo it would be rude to just let you sleep outside Haruno-chans."

"Its ok Uchiha-sama were quite used to sleeping outisde since were always out on missions." as Haruka let go of Itachis cheek and smiles. Itachi rubs his red cheek and thought,"Geez this girl has some weird mood swings."

"It'll be fine beside we got to cheak if any fan girls are trying to pass right Saku?" as Haruka turned to see her sister smiling back at her and has let go of Sasukes rubbed his cheeks and sighed, MIkoto sweatdrops as she looks at the girls

"Ok if your so sure about it demo if you need anything don't hesitate to ask?"as she smiles at the girls. Haruka and Sakura nodded as they picked up their bags and headed outside to check the looked at her sons and then at the Haruno girls and smiled.

(**Outside**)

Haruka and Sakura began unpacking their sleeping bags and setting up a potential tent. Sakura sat under the shade of a tree and sighed Haruka chuckled and looked at her sister.

"Whats on your mind now?" as her sister looked at her with a confused look,"You sigh when theres something on your mind you can't hide anything from me Sakura I am your elder sister after all."as she sat beside Sakura and pets her head,"So spill whats going on in your head."

Sakura lightly blushed and holds her knees up to her chin,"Its this mission...why did the Uchihas personally pick us? I mean they could have any other kunoichi be their predent girlfriend but they chose us."

"Well they told us because we were the only kunoichi who weren't in love with the Uchiha twins..second is that we make sure the mission is done no matter what."as she smiles. Sakura sighs which then made Haruka sigh in defeat,"Aww come on Saku do you not like hanging with the Uchihas that much?"

"No I like meeting Mikoto-san its her sons that I don't like. Acting as they can get a girl with the snap of a finger I just don't like it."as she looks at the tree leaves blowing in the wind, Haruka looked at her sister and sighed in defeat.

"Saku...don't think of this mission like a burden but as a day off. Besides I hear they have a hot spring here!"as she smiles brightly. Sakura looked at her sister and smiled as she nodded. Haruka blinked as she sensed a familiar chakra signature.

"Oi Uchihas how long are you planning to watch us?"as Haruka looked up at the three they sat under in. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha came out from the thick leaves and hovered over them using the tree climbing technique. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, she blushed lightly and looked away while crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"What do you brats want?"

"Now Now Sakura is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"as Sasuke smirked which made Sakura more angry. Haruka sighed and glared at the two Uchihas

"You better leave us alone before I get really angry."as she sent death glares to the two Uchihas. Itachi smirked and sent her an icy glare

"Oooo scary..Haru-chan you know if you leave your face like that it'll get stuck.."and then a kunai whizzed by his cheek leaving a cut on his cheek, his eyes widen as he looked at where the kunai came from.

"How about I damage your face permentally?"as Haruka stood up and sent icy death glares at Itachi. Sakura sweatdrops and looked at Itachi who didn't seem phased by Haruka's anger, she noticed that Sasuke also wasn't phased.

"Do you two want your death to come this early? Nee-chan isn't the one to hold in anger that very long...I blame Tsunade-sama.."as she sweatdrops.

"Tsk so what if Haruka has the same anger as the Hokage it doesn't mean anything. Besides im also part of the ANBU squad so I've seen Haruka angry its not that intimidating."as Itachi put his hand behind his head and chuckles as he looked at Haruka,"Besides shes so much more cuter when shes mad.."

Haruka blinked and lightly blushes as she thinks,"H-He thinks I'm cute?"as she blinks and sighs.

"Whatever Uchiha...I'm going to get some new weapons.."as she disappears leaving rose and cherry blossom petals blink and thinks,"What just happened? I thought Nee-chan would really hurt him this time."as she sighed and disappeared leaving the two Uchihas.

(In The Village Streets)

Haruka walked throught the streets of Kohana she thought,"What the hell is going on with me? He says I'm cute and then my whole body felt tense.."as she sighs and bumps into someone and falls back.

"Itai...Ah! Gomen ne I wasn't watching where I was going" as she rubs the back of her head and looks at the person she bumped into and eyes widen.

"Haruka is that you?"as Neji Hyuga blinked and looked at Haruka. Haruka lightly blushed and stands up as she fixes herself.

"A-Ah N-Neji-kun..I-I wasn't notified that you've returned."as she blushes and looks away from him. Neji chuckled at her blushed face and bonks her head lightly. Haruka blushes and touches her forehead,"Wh-What?"

"You only show me your true emotions when your around me...it's kinda cute.."as he smirked. Haruka turned all red, like when Hinata is when Naruto is around, she plays with her fingers and thinks,"H-He called me cute..."as a image of Itachi came to her mind,"Wh-Why did he pop up in my mind?"

Neji chuckled again and walked closer to Haruka and put his hands on her shoulders, Haruka blushed and looked at him.

"Haruka..ano will you...ummm will you.."as he struggle with his words (**A/N:OMG NEJI HYUGA IS SHY MWAHAHAH! gomen to all the Neji fans I know hes out of character here demo its funny/cute when a cold heartd guy is embarrased**)

Haruka blushed and smiled as she giggles, when she did that it was Neji's turn to have a pink tint along his cheeks.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Nothing its just that...you look so cute when your embarrassed."as she gives him a smile which made him turn he hugged her so she won't see his red face, but made Haruka turn all red. The two of them could feel their hearts beat fast and they both were red.

"Wh-Whats wrong with me? Haruka and I have been friends ever since she was a jounin..wh-why do I always feel this way around her?"as Neji let go of Haruka a bit so now his arms were around her waist. Haruka blushes and looks at him thinking,"Neji-kun...do you have any idea how long I've liked you?"as their bodies moved on their own and they inched closer.

Neji's eyes soften and leaned closer,"Ha-Haru...ka.."as he tightend his grip around her waist pulling her closer. Haruka turned red and placed her hand on his chest giving her support she also tiptoed, since he was a bit taller than her, which made their lips closer. Their lips were about to touch until a certain blond loud mouth came in calling which made them pull away from each other.

"OI NEJI HARUKA-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!"as Naruto Uzumaki ran toward them. When he came up to the two he blinked and tilted his head in confusion

"Why are you two red? Did i interrupt something?"as he looked at the both of them

"N-No you didn't Na-Naru-Chan!"as Haruka waved her hand in front of her face so Naruto wouldn't see her red face. Neji just looked away hiding his bright red face and disappears, Haruka blinked and sighed,"What is it Naru-chan?"

"Ano Shizune-chan wanted you to come to her office right away. Some emergency of some kind."as Naruto smiled. Haruka nodded and disappears but in her mind she kept thinking about Neji.

(**with Sakura**)

Sakura walked around the village streets and smiled at the couple eating and thinks,"I wish I could have someone like that.."as she heard barking behind her, as she turned she was talked down by a large white wolf licking her cheek.

"A-Akamaru-kun th-that tickles!"as she laughs and pets Akamaru.

"OI Akamaru what are you doing to Saku!"as a young boy with red markings on his face came up running to the two. Sakura blushed as she looked at him.

"K-Kiba-kun!"as she blushes more as Akamaru continues to lick her cheek,"Hahaha Akamaru-kun that tickles!"as she giggles. Kiba Inazuka smiled and pets Akamaru. Akamaru barks and gets off of Sakura, Kiba lent out a hand to help her up,"Here Sakura."

Sakura blushed and takes his hand and stood up, she smiled and giggles,"Thank you Kiba-kun."

Kiba blushed and scratches the back of his head and looks away,"U-Umm n-no problem."

Sakura noticed that he was red and leaned closer,"Kiba-kun are you sick?"he saw how close their faces were and looked down to her lips then got all red,"A-AH! I-I'm fine!"as he waves his hands in front of his face and looks away hiding his flushed face.

Sakura blinked and holds his hand and leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes,"Just hold still."

Kiba blinked and blushes he thinks,"Sh-She so cute like this..shes so close too.."as his eyes soften nd held her hand. Sakura blinks and blushes as she looks at Kiba who looked at her with a blished face.

"An-Ano Sakura...we've been friends for a while now a-and I was hoping.."as he blushes bright red and sweatdrops. Akamaru tilted his head and barks as he swings his tail against kibas body making him fall on top of Sakura. Sakuras eyes widen and blushes as she felt Kibas lips upon eyes widen and turns red as he pulls away and gets off of her.

"Gomen'nasai! I-I didn't mean.."as he blushes and looks at Akamaru,"Akamaru! what was that for?"as Akamaru barks back and smile,which made Kiba blush brightly. Sakura sat up and blushes as she touches her lips,"My first kiss.."as she blinks and giggles. Kiba blinked nd looked at Sakura who began giggling

"Wh-What is it? Wh-why are you laughing?"

Sakura smiled and hugs Kiba,"I'm laughing because the guy I had a crush on for a long time took my first kiss."

"The guy you had a crush on?"as he thought about it for a while and turn a bright red,"M-ME!"as he had that shocked anime face and pointed to himself.

"Well yeah...if you don't mind me liking you?"as she blushes and looks away. Kiba smiled and held her hands within his,"Of course i don't mind! I like you too Sakura!" as she blushes and eyes widen,"Yo-You like me too?"

Kiba nodded and smiled,"Ne Sakura how about we go on a date tomorrow and officially make us a couple?"

Sakura blushed bright red and smiled as she nods,"Hai!"

(**At the Hokages office**)

Haruka walked toward the Hokages office as she walked toward the office she caught the stentch of sake and sighed,"Not again.."as she sees a chair break down the doors that would let you enter the Hokages office.

"WHERES MY SAKE!"as Tsunade's cheeks were flushed due to all the sake she drank. Shizune sweatdrops and tries to calm her down.

"Now Now Tsunade-chan we'll get you more soon."as she sees Haruka leaning on the door frame,"Haruka-chan thank gooness your here i need your help with Tsunade."

"HAAARRRRRUUUUKKKKAAAA!" as TSunade glomps Haruka in a hug and smiles,"YOUR LIKE THE DAUGHTER I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"

Haruka sighed pulls out a sake bottle and tossed it into Shizunes hands,"There's another bottle of sake Tusnade-sama.."

Tsunade glared at Shizune which made her sweatdrops and runs around the office while Tsunade chase after her,"GIVE ME THAT SAKE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"as Shizune ran keeping the sake close to her and dodging the random items that Tsunade threw at her. After that Haruka disappeared.

**~TIME SKIP~ {Night Time}**

(**At the Training grounds**)

Haruka walks toward the training ground until she heard kunais begin thrown. She followed the sound and sees Neji training, she blushes and hides her chakra so she can watch him. She blushes as she sees him work on his techniques she thinks,"Hes grown since I saw him.."as she steps foward but accidentally step on a twig which causes him to turn and activate his byakugan.

"WHOS THERE!"

Haruka hid within the tree branches as she blushes and thinks,"O-Oh no.."

Neji looked around and noticed a familiar charkra signature and chuckles as he disappears, Haruka peeks out from the leaves and notices that Neji's gone. She jumped down from the branch and looked around and thinks"Where is he?"

"You know for an ANBU captain you don't seem to bright about sensing chakra signatures."as Neji appears behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Haruka blushed and waves her arms,"Waahhhh N-Neji-kun d-do-don't do that!"as she pouts and looks at him then blushes brightly at how their faces were only inches apart.

Neji lightly blushes and thinks,"Sh-Shes so close.."as he holds her closer and leans closer.

Haruka's eyes soften and she thinks,"N-Neji-kun..."as she leans closer to were only centimeters apart till they heard Sakura's voice

"ONEE-CHAN!"they pulled apart again with the same red faces (**A/N:MWahahaha im so evil they can't get their first kiss yet!**)

They both thought,"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS SO CLOSE!"as they turned their heads toward Sakura and glared at her. Sakura sweatdrops and blinks,"Ano was I interupting?"

"Nevermind imouto what is it?"as Haruka walked up to her sighed and waved at sakura and earned a wave back and smile.

"Oh hey Neji-chan! Nee-chan the Uchihas want us back at their place for dinner. Mikoto-chans orders.."as she sighed.

"Why do you need to go to the Uchihas?"as Neji stood up and walked up to the two. Haruka sighed in disgust and crosses her arms

"They assigned us as their pretend girlfriends so their fan girls won't bother them anymore."as she puffs her cheeks,"UGHHH! I can't handle them anymore especially that damn Itachi. He just ticks me off."

Neji clenched his fist,"Your their girlfriends?"

"Pretend Neji-chan its only pretend besides onee-chan laid some ground rules."as Sakura explained to a jealous Hyuga.

"Good...Because I don't like the idea of the Uchiha and you as a couple.."

Haruka blinked and blushes as she smiles,"Neji-kun.."as she hugs him,"Don't worry...I won't let them touch me.."Sakura giggled misciviously and walked net to her sister and "accidentlly" bumps her making the two fall. Haruka on top of Neji, when the two noticed this they were all different shades of red.

"Whoops~! My Bad~!"as she giggles and notices the two only inches apart from each other. Sakura knew the attraction her sister had fro Neji the same goes for Neji.

"S-Saku-"as she was cut off by Neji holding her cheek and pulling her down to kiss 's eyes widen and she turn redder than anything in th world she thought,"H-H-HE'S KISSING MEE!"

Sakura smiled and turned her back to them so they can blushed but her eyes soften as she returns the soft kiss,Neji relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haruka blushed and pulls away,"N-Neji..."

"Look H-Haru...y-you better promise me there nothing going on between you and that Uchiha b-because right now..."as he pulled her down into a hug,"I-I want yo-you to be my girl..."

Haruka blushed again and smiles as she hugs him,"I promise Neji-kun.."as she kisses his cheek and giggles,"because your the only one i want to truly be with."

"AWWWWW!"as Sakura giggles,"Thats so cute!"as she looked at the two who were blushing really hard. The two of them stood up and Haruka giggle,"Now we just need to set you up with Kiba-kun.."which made Sakura turn all red and she began playing with her fingers.

"Well actually h-he and I have a date tomorrow.."as she blushed and looks away

"EH? Honto? AWWW! I'm so proud of you imouto!"as Haruka hugged her sister.

"I knew that dog boy had a crush on you. Its about time he made his move."as Neji smirked,"I swear hes as slow as Naruto."

"N-Neji-chan your being mean!"as she pulled his cheeks,"Nee-chan your boyfriend's begin mean"

"Hey oww that hurts you know Saku."as he sighed,"Alright alright I'm sorry."

Sakura calmed down and smiled as she hugged her sister,"Nee-chan and Neji-chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"as she sang that the two blushed and smiled as Sakura left to the UChiha house in disgust because of the Uchiha brothers.

"Hey Neji-kun.."as Haruka takes his hand and looks at him with her emerald eyes. He blinked and lightly blushes,"Wh-What is it?"

Haruka smiled softly nd tiptoes as she pecks his lips and giggles,"Let go on a date tomorrow." which made him turn all red and blinks.

"Ummm sure I'll pick you up tomorrow."as he places a kiss on her cheek and disappears. She blinked and giggles just as he disappears she noticed her was all red, she smiled and disappears.

(at the Uchiha mansion)

At the mansion the girls blinked at the huge buffet in front of them. The maids and butlers bowed,"PLEASE ENJOY YOUR MEAL HARUNO-SAMAS!"

"A-Ano Mikoto-chan I thought you were making dinner yourself."as Haruka sweatdrops and looked at the food. Sakura smiled nervously and bows to the maids and butlers and thanking them.

"Ah! Well since you're guests here I wanted to plan a big buffet for you. Think of it as a welcoming party."as she smiled

"So Haruka-san your only 19 right now am i right? And your're ANBU captain too"as Fukaku Uchiha looked at nodded and bows her head,"Hai Uchiha-sama I've been ANBU captain for a while memory serves Itachi-san is also in the Anbu and Sasuke-san will be taking the test for the ANBU"

"Very informative Haruno-san..Yes my sons will be in the ANBU Black Ops."as he looked at her,"Will you test their strengths?"

"Fukaku not now. We're having dinner."as Mikoto sliently eats her food along with Sasuke Itachi and Sakura.

"Mikoto I want to know how strong my sons are and since we have a ANBU captain in our home its a good oppritunity."as he also began eating.

"I wouldn't mind really Mikoto-chan..I'd like to fight your sons and see if they have what it takes to make it into the ANBU Black Ops."as Haruka chuckled and smirks at Itachi, he noticed this and smirks right back at her.

"Oh? Haru-chan are you challenging me?"as he chuckles.

"Uchiha-sama with your permission may I test Itachi Uchihas abilities as an ANBU?"as Haruka stood up from her seat and bowed,Mikoto and Fukaku blinked at her and then looked at each other. Mikoto sighed,"You started this Fukaku. Now the dinner will get cold."

"Oh don't worry Mikoto-chan! Nee-chan will end this battle in a matter of mins."as Sakura chuckled and glared at Sasuke,"If I may I'd also like to battle an Uchiha."

"You challenging me Pinky?"as Sasuke continued eating his food without giving her a glance.

Fukaku smirked and looked at the two Haruno and back to his sons,"Alright then we'll have a two on two battle."

"And who ever loses has to clean the dishes!"as Mikoto smiled.

The four looked at each other and thought,"Theres no way I'm losing to him/her."

(**out on the training field**)

Haruka chuckled and put on her fingerless gloves while put on her regular gloves. Itachi and Sasuke smirked and stood before them while their hands are in their pockets.

"Hey how about we make this more interesting with a bet?"as Haruka ties her long pink hair into a high ponytail.

"What is it you have in mind?"as Itachi eyed her.

"If you guys lose you have to act as our servants and plus dress as girls for a whole month."as she smirked at them.(**A/N:I just had to do that I've been drawing Itachi as a girl and he/she came out pretty hot along with my original character.**)

"And if we win?"as Sasuke looked at them.

"Theres no way your going to win, but if you do then.."as she looked at her elder sister,"Nee-chan?"

"I'm going to regret saying this but, we'll do anything you want without any complaints and dress the way you want us to dress deal?"as Haruka sighed and thought,"I just hope we don't lose.."

The Uchihas smirked and thought,"Well if thats part of the deal then..."as they got into their fighting stances and smirks,"DEAL!" as they activated their sharingan

Haruka chuckled and activated her kenkei genkai,"Akai hana!" (**A/N:meaning Red Blossom**) as her eye turns red but her pupil turns into slits. Sakura smirked and closed her eyes and reopened them and revealed the same style but instead of her eyes turning red theyre a crytsal blue,"Aoi hana!"(**A/N:meaning Blue Blossom i know theyre kenkei genkai seems dull at first demo don't worry it get better later!**)

"So thats the famous Haruno Clan's kenkei gankei?"as Fukaku observed the girls.

"I read that they can maniplulate the actions and memories of the enemy as well as copy techniques like the Sharingan."as Mikoto looked at the girls too.

Haruka chuckled,"Shall we begin little Uchihas?"as she raises three senbons. Sakura glares at the boys and fixes her gloves.

"Sasuke..watch out for their eyes."as Itachi glared right back at the smirking Haruka.

"I don't need you ordering me around Itachi..."as he smirked at Sakura,"I can take care of myself.."as he and Itachi disappeared leaving Haruka and Sakura in the middle of a empty training field.

"Hmph..."as Haruka looked around and sighed,"Runing already? My I thought the Uchihas were fearless...I thought they never ran from a fight I guess I was wrong don't you agree Saku?"as she looked at her sister as they were back to back.

"Heh I agree nee-chan.."as she smirks and then two kunai were flung from a tree and headed toward the caught them with ease and send them right back with more speed. The two Uchiha boys jumped out of the tree dodging the kunais but were met by Haruka kicking them out of the air and down to th ground.

"Gah!" as Itachi made contact with the ground making a small crater. Sasuke made contact with a tree with much force making it bend a little.

"Yareyare..can you at least put up-"as she was cut off by hearing the sound of a thousand birds chirping behind her. She looked at the "Itachi" and "Sasuke" and saw logs she thought,"Damn replacement jutsu." as she heard the chirping come closer.

"CHIDO-"Sasuke was cut off on his attack on Haruka when she dodged it and Sakura appeared under him and swung her leg up conecting it with his chin, but was stopped by Itachi.

"You left yourselves open Uchihas."as Sakura smirked and disappeared in cherry blossoms as Haruka came came running up to them and punching their and Sasuke were flown back to make contact with the trees, Haruka smirked and Sakura reappeared right next to her.

"Hmph you surprised me Sasuke I didn't know that you knew chidori. Hmph Kakashi must've taught you that." as Haruka fixed her gloves. Itachi held his cheek and flinches,"D-Damn..you hit hard Haru-chan.."

"Hmph Pinky's got a punch.."as Sasuke held his jaw and glared at Haruka. They both got up and glared at them which made Haruka chuckled.

"You know glaring won't help you.."as she disappears and appears behind Itachi,"Theres no way...you can beat us Itachi-kun.."as she spins and kicks him into another clearing,"Yo Saku finish up here and win!"as she diappears to where Itachi landed.

(**Sasuke vs Sakura**)

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other then Sakura smirked,"Your pretty pathetic.."

"What?"as Sasuke glared at her with the intent to kill. Sakura smirked,"Your pathetic...I mean Itachi is much more better qualified to be in ANBU than you are am i right?" as she chuckled as she caught a kunai.

"Don't you dare call me pathetic PINKY!" as he charges at her and disappears then appears behind her throwing a punch. Sakura smirked and caught his punch and looked back at him with a death glare.

"Fine then...this time I won't hold back.."

Sasukes eyes widen,"Y-You were holding back?" as he was thrown to another tree,"GAH!" as he opens his eyes and sees Sakura in front of him.

"Hmph I was holding back...so was my sister.."then she blinked as he appeared behind her and swung his leg, conecting it with her side as she tried to block it but was sent toward the tree.

"Hmph don't under estimate me Haruno...fight me with all you got.."as he walked up to her flashing his Sharingan and a glare,"I'm not as weak as you think.."

"heh.."as Sakura she smirked and throws her senbon toward him which made him dodge it. She then appeared below him and kicks him up to the air.

"What the?"as he flinches and eyes widen as he sees Sakura. She wrapped her hand around Sasukes neck and smirked.

"This is for calling me Pinky Uchiha."as she throws him to the ground with much force making a crater below him. His eyes widen as he coughed up a bit of blood. Sakura landed next to him and examined his body and sighs,"I won Uchiha.."as she began to walk out of the crater.

"I-Im not done yet...H-Haruno.."

SAkuras eyes widen and turned to look at Sasuke whos standing but panting heavily,"Wh-what?"

"Surprised?" as he smirked,"I-I won't lose to you..If I beat you then I've finally surpassed my brother.."as he held his side.

Sakura sighed,"Your such a hardheaded person..but alright if your that determined then I'll fight you again."as she gets in her fighting stance. Sasuke glared and activated his Sharingan again and charges at Sakura. Sakura sighed and appeared behind him and hit his neck knocking him out.

"Baka..you've got serious injuries..."as she laid him down and examined him,"Oh dear Mikoto-chan won't be happy with me...you've got broken ribs and a fractured shoulder."as she slaps her hand together emiting a glowing green chakra and placed her hands on his wounds as she began healing him.

"If I'm able to do this much damage to you...I wonder how your brother is with my sister."as she smirked,"It won't end well.."

(**With Itachi and Haruka**)

Flashes of kunai, shiruken and other weapons were heard and two shadow figures fought in a flower field. Haruka chuckled while she threw three kunai to deflect Itachis, he struggled and glared at her.

"This is getting boring.."as she charges at him raising her fist,"Lets fight hand to hand now."as she aims for his cheek again. He blocked it with contacting his own fist with her. She smirked and grasps his fist and throws him over her shoulder and into the ground.

"GAH!"as he coughed up spit. Haruka smirked and lifted her leg up,"You lost Uchiha.."as she swings her leg down,but makes contact with a log,"Tch another replacement jutsu.."as she observed the area and smirked.

"Found you."as she kicks the ground lifting up a piece of the ground and she kicks it to where Itachi is. He gasped and dodged the rock and landed on the ground panting.

"YareYare look at you your panting already while i bearly broke a sweat.."as she shrugs,"I've seen your fighting skills...not bad demo there are openings which can be fatal..Like this."as she appears behind him,"No matter how tired you are your enemy will always come for you.."as she kicks him toward a tree. He gasps and struggles to get back up but falls back down and pants.

"Heh your cute when your determined Haru-chan.."as he smirks at her.

Haruka lightly blushed and looked away,"B-Baka why are you-"as she gasp and senced him behind her.

"Never show emotions to your enemy.."as she whispered it to her ear which made her blush even more. She swung her arm to hit him but he dodged,"I-I KNOW THAT BAKA!"

Itachi chuckled and appeared in front of her and smirks,"Your cute when you blush you know that."

Harukas eyes widen and glares at him and clenches her fist,"Itachi...Uchiha...YOU HAVE MANAGED TO REALLY GET ON MY NERVES!"as she throws a kunai at him which made him backflip.

"Now Now Haru-chan no need to get angry.."as he chuckles. Haruka clenches her fist again and punches the ground making it crumble under him, Itachi blinked and jumped up before the ground has complete diminished. Haruka appeared behind him and prepared to punch him

"D-Don't tease me like that anymore!"as she punches his cheek and sends him into the already crumbled ground. Haruka landed on the floor with ease and sighs,"Maybe I should've held back a bit.."as she walks toward Itachi and blinked. Her eyes widen when she saw a log,"KUSO!"

"Boo."as he whispers in her ear. She jumped and blushes as she glares at him,"BAKA!" as she grasp his collar and pulls him close and glares at him,"Wh-Why are you acting like this when we're battling?"

"You really want to know?"as he looked at her with a straight face.

"Of course! Your always teasing me ever since we came to your place and ever since we've been put on the same ANBU squad! You'd always tease me and call me cute! Why are you doing this Uchiha!"as she screams at him then her eyes widen when he places his lips upon hers. Haruka's eyes widen and she thinks,"W-what is he doing!"as she pushes him away and rubs her lips.

"W-What was that for?"

"You're an interesting girl Haruka Haruno...I don't know why but ever since I saw you, you never fell for me like the other girls did. Plus your not an ordinary kunoichi, strong independant and beautiful."as he walks toward her which made her back up against a tree. He place his hands on the sides of her head and looks at her with those onyx eyes,"Your not like any woman I've seen.."

Haruka blushed and looks at his onyx eyes with her emerald one,"I-Itachi.."

"Haruka.."as he leans closer to her. Haruka blushed and blinks as she notices that he's coming closer, she covers her mouth and shakes her head

"Don't I-I'm Neji-kuns girlfrined now..."

Itachis eyes widen then turned to a glare,"That Hyuga? Why are you with him when your with me?"

"Its only to get rid of your fan girls Itachi!"as she screams at him,"Its just all pretend.."

"You think its just pretend?"as he holds her cheeks and kisses her roughly. Haruka's eyes widen and tries pushing him away,"N-No! Ne-Neji-kun Tasukete!"

Itachi held her closer to him and kisses her roughly, Haruka closed her eyes tightly and glares at him. She clenches her fist and punches him to the ground as she wipes her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE NEXT YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU LIKE ME OR SOMETHING!"as Haruka clenches her fist.

"Thats because I do.."as he wiped the blood off his lip and looked at her,"I may not show it but ever since we were put together on the same ANBU squad 2 years...I've developed feelings for you Haruka."

Harukas eyes widen and lightly blushes as she looks at Itachi,"Yo-Your not lying.."

Itachi smirked and walks up to her and whispers into her ear,"And I'm not going to lose you to that Hyuga boy..."as he disappears leaving a red Haruka.

"WHAT THE HELL!"yelled a very red Haruka.

* * *

Kaza:Yatta this is my longest chapter for Haruno Heirs..gomen for my fighting scenes i kinda suck at explaining them -sweatdrops-

Sasu:...tch I lost the fight...you do suck at fighting kazami

kaza:-glares and smirks- now what girly clothes shall i have you wear?

saku:-giggles- something cute kazami-chan

sasu:sakura your not helping...-glares at her-

saku:-tears form- sasuke...

sasu:-sweatdrops- s-sorry i-i didn't mean that..-blushes and looks away-

Saku:-smiles and hugs Sasuke- Please review if you want this story to continue!


	4. Author's Note: Emergency!

**Authors Note**:

Ok gomen demo I've been having second thoughts of the couples for Sakura and Haruka but first i want my readers to give me their opinions before i make a big change to the 3rd chapter XD well these are the couples before the twins start dating the Uchihas ;3 pls review soon or ill make a big mistake on the story.

(~Haruka couples~)

1. Haruka and Deidera

2. **Haruka and Sasori **

3. _Haruka and Neji_

(~Sakura couples~)

1. **Sakura and Neji**

2. _Sakura and Sasori _

3. Sakura and Kiba


End file.
